Fryse Kolde
ACHOO! Whoops, Hi. I am Fryse, but you can call me Fry if you want. I am the neice, NOT DAUGHTER of the Snow Queen, from the story of the same name. But i am the daughter of Father Frost from the story of the same name. I dont really know what is going to happen to me in my future, since Aunty says i just dont fit the bill for the role, and i can agree with her. I cant stand the cold, ironically enough. I dont have my ice powers, so that leaves me in the snow to get the chance to be the Snow Queen! And my brother already is becoming the next Father Frost. But at least i can have a chance to make my own story! Portrayers Unknown Character Personality Fryse is a very warm hearted and open girl, even for being the neice of the Snow Queen and being Father Frost's daughter. To be honest, she actually hates the cold. She is always sneezing and coughing and is always sick. She claims not to have ice powers like her aunt, even though she sneezes out frost. Besides always being very sick, she is a nice warm girl. Sometimes she feels she has no purpose in life since she was not suitable as the next Snow Queen or Father Frost, so she might open up a Christmassy emporium full of candy shops and Christmas themed decorations and old furniture. She is also afraid of her Aunt's snow bees, since they sting her, causing her to freeze and get even sicker. Appearance Fryse has albinism, so she has bright blonde hair, snow pale skin, icy crystal blue eyes, a bit of a runny red nose, and very pale lips. Parent's Story Fryse's Story is Father Frost but she is the neice of the Snow Queen Relationships Family She can sometimes agree or disagree with her Aunt, the Snow Queen, and she has a bit of a disliking for her cousin Adorn because he teases her by freezing her, causing her to sneeze and get worse. She also dislikes him for he freezes people for fun. Her actual mother is unknown, so is her siblings. She loves her dad, but she doesnt understand how winter works to really spend time with him. Friends Fryse has been trying to be friends with Rolana, but has managed to be one of her aqquaintances. Fryse is one of those people who arent scared of Lana. Pets She has a pet snow hare named Vinter. She had saved him from a lynx when she was just a little snowflake. Outfits Basic a grey beanie with a blue snowflake on it, a snow leopard print furry scarf, a blue long sleeved shirt, a grey sweater with blue frost designs, snow leopard printed pants, and blue boots with skates on them Legacy Day She wears a blue gown with a long fur cape. She has a hat to match the cape and a crystal blue necklace. Notes *Fryse has albinism *She likes to eat HOT soup, *Her cousin is Adorn S. Queen Gallery Fryse Kolde.png|Basic Fryse Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day The Snow Queen.png|Fryse's Aunt, The Snow Queen Category:The Snow Queen Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Father Frost